Love Lasts Forever
by zoeygirl101
Summary: Aaya and Shigure are showing Yuki, Kyo and Tohru thier high school yearbook. When Yuki wants to learn about a mysterious girl in one of the pictures Aaya realizes he never really got over her.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Zoeygirl101**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Fruits Basket except my own character, Kari. I own her, ha! Take that Natsuki Takaya! pumps fist in air_

**A/N: This is a short fanfic possibly two chapters if I don't want it to be a oneshot. Hope you like it. As said in the summery it is a flashback of a girlfriend our darling Aaya had when he was in his 1st year of high school. I particularly liked this one, maybe because Aaya is one of my favorite characters. I guess it's his flamboyant personality. Although, I have so many other favorite characters. Like Shigure, Yuki, Hana, Arisa (Uo), Haru, Momiji, (who couldn't love him he's so cuuute…) and well recently I've been a fan of Hatori. Mayu, the school teacher and Shigure's old girlfriend is also a favorite of mine but we don't see much of her in the manga.**

**Love Lasts Forever**

(This takes place in volume four I believe. Yep, just checked, when Shigure and Aaya are looking though their high school yearbook.)

'**Gure's POV**

"What are you looking at?" asked Tohru who as always had no idea why Yuki and Kyo were angry with Aaya.

"This? It's a photo album of when we were in high school. Look Tori's there too!" Aaya smiled as he looked at the picture of the three of us. I had to say that high school was the best years of our lives. Second year was the best considering Aaya became student body president. Over those years most of the rules were relaxed. Of course, the teachers didn't like it too much but it was great for us three…or more to say me and Aaya; the dynamic trouble causing duo that we were.

"You're from a royal family!" screamed Tohru waking me from my thoughts.

"Duh! He was obviously lying!" shouted Kyo from the other side of the room.

"Auh…the memories," I stated as they all turned their heads to look. "What's even harder to believe is that Aaya was student body president. Remember the class trip incident?"

"Oh…how could I forget," Aaya started. As Yuki asked what happened I tuned it out again. Not that it wasn't a good story. It was quite a hilarious incident but about a month later was Aaya's downfall.

**Flashback 10 years back**

"_I'm sorry Ayame but her memories will have to be erased. There is nothing I can do. We can't trust her," muttered Akito._

"_Yes! We can trust her! You can't do this Akito! I love her!" shouted Ayame. "Please don't do it Tori! Please no…no…" tears slipped down the young man's face as Hatori put his hand over her eyes and released her of ever dating Ayame. He hated to do it but there was no denying Akito's wishes. Ayame fell to the floor and sobbed as Shigure rushed over to his side. "If you erase her memories…" stuttered Ayame, "please erase mine as well. I can't live with the pain!"_

"_I'm sorry Ayame, I cannot do that. We, the cursed must be able to deal with the pain," Akito said in his emotionless voice. _

**End of flashback**

"Shigure, do something about him will you!" Kyo yelled from the doorway. I snapped out of my flashback and stared straight into Aaya's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything besides we're having so much fun!" I cheered.

"Yes that's right we're having fun!" Ayame cheered back. I looked at him sitting there his signature smile on his face. Looking at our old album seemed to have no affect on him. _Maybe I'm the only one who couldn't forget her. But maybe he's forcing himself to forget. He had so much with her and Akito had to kill that. He did the same thing with Hatori._

"Ohhh…" Tohru squealed, "Who is that? She looks so much like you Ayame." Aaya's face fell as he saw who she was pointing to. It was a girl standing with Aaya staring taken by surprise by the camera. She was naturally tall, about an inch taller than Aaya then. She had brilliant blonde hair, almost white just like Aaya's. Her eyes were a deep green color and were sparkling into the sunlight. In the picture beside that she had her arm around Aaya and they both looked so happy. "I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?" Tohru apologized to Aaya.

"No," Aaya sighed.

"That's just an old friend of ours," I sighed in the same tone Aaya had used. _I remember that day. That was when we first met Kari. She was Aaya's science lab partner, great for him considering he never was good at science. But that day he decided to talk to her after class and me being the mastermind I was followed them and called them from behind._

**Flashback 11 years ago**

"_Hey Aaya! Kari, right?" Shigure yelled to the two standing by the big oak tree. They turned to see a camera pointed right at them. 'Click' went the camera as it caught the two by surprise. Aaya and Kari chased after Shigure for a while until Aaya was able to pin him down. _

"_How could you get a shot of me in this hideous outfit!" screamed Aaya. Kari laughed from behind them as Aaya looked back. "No need to worry about you though since you always look great Kari!" Aaya was pulling of his undeniable charm. Kari smiled and linked arms with Aaya after stealing the camera and taking a horrible headshot of Shigure. Together they made their way back to the school doors. _

"_I see you've been replaced," Hatori said from overhead. He glanced over to the two. "I just hope that he is careful. Finding out the secret could really hurt the girl. And she's such a fragile girl she might not live from the shock of that or of Akito. I don't really want to hurt him by erasing her memories." _

_Shigure looked up towards Hatori. "Don't worry we should be able to keep an eye on him. But, I'm sure that he wouldn't blame you for his pain if you did erase her memories Har'i."_

**End of flashback**

"Who is she Nii-san?" asked Yuki slowly. This was the chance of a lifetime. Yuki seemed interested, so Ayame had no choice but to tell them.

**So as I said maybe not a oneshot. It just seemed to fit better as more than that. But the way it's turning out it might be like four or five chapters. Well if I don't get stuff out for a while blame Tiger (my neighbor Kristen's cat). She slashed me and I bandaged myself using mostly facial cleansing pads and scotch tape. I cant move my wrist all to much and as you all know it's quite hard to type like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lasts Forever**

**Zoeygirl101**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket, but I still own Kari and a new character I will probably introduce in this chapter. Ha that brings my count up to two characters!_

**A/N: I've been doing some character sketches and I came up with a new character. Funny how it started really. Well I was drawing a sketch of Kari and I put her in the Kaibara High uniform and came up with a new character with that. I really hope that she can show up in this chapter. Well I know she will but you might not see much of her. Well my arm is feeling better…I put some anti-bacterial cream on it and I recently came upon one of those bigger band-aids and that fit on so…no more of the tape!**

**Chapter 2**

"Didn't I tell you not to come bothering people, Ayame," sighed a deep voice from the doorway. They all turned around to see Hatori standing there. "Let's go home Ayame."

"Well, bye-bye! Don't fret I'll come to see you very soon Yuki!" Ayame screamed as he walked out of the door.

"Wait! You didn't tell us about that girl!" Yuki screamed after them. "Well then come back on Saturday! O.K.?"

"Don't worry Yuki! However long I am away I will always come back to you. See you on Saturday then!" Ayame called back to him his long white hair flowing with every word.

"Shigure, who is that girl?" Tohru asked brightly. "She looks just like Ayame. It's strange…"

"You'll have to just wait until Saturday when Aaya comes to see us again," smiled Shigure. _Well I guess we'll just have to see on Saturday how Aaya is really dealing with this. _

**Wednesday Aaya's POV**

"Oh! You came to see me so soon!" my face lit up as Shigure walked in the door to my shop. _It's great that he came. I haven't quite been able to concentrate on my work as well, thanks to Mine that pointed it out. But, I can't stop thinking about her, Kari. Sure I see her all the time here. She's gone on vacation now but ever since Monday I can't think of anything else but her. I didn't want her memories to be erased but I suppose it was for the best. If Har'i hadn't done it then she would have surely died from the pain. _"So Shigure, you never told me why you were here."

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing and Yuki wanted me to come and ask you if you could come early. He is really excited to hear about your story. Now that I mention it he's never seemed so happy," Shigure smiled at me.

"Well, I suppose I could come tomorrow…" I trailed off. "Listen Shigure, I'm glad you came. I really need a friend right now. I thought that I was really over her but; I guess I never will be. Things will never be the same that they were before," tears started to form in the young man's eyes. "It wasn't even her fault! I let my guard down and my parents kicked me out of the house for letting the secret out! It's all my fault that she got so sick with guilt! It's my fault that Yuki was sold to Akito, my parents didn't want the burden of another cursed member to make Akito mad," tears streamed down my pale face as Shigure pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's not your fault Aaya. None of it is your fault. Akito just doesn't want us zodiac members to have fun with life but that's never stopped us before has it Aaya?" Shigure asked me. He, like Har'i always said just what I wanted to hear.

**Har'i's POV**

There was the familiar jingle of the bell on the door and none other than Hatori walked into the back of the store where Shigure was comforting Ayame. "Ayame," he whispered as he too walked up to him and joined the embrace. "Shigure can I speak to you a moment," he asked standing up. Shigure stood and followed him out of the shop.

"What happened?" I asked. "I can tell something happened when he was over at your house. Was it with Yuki again?"

"He still blames himself for everything that happened. With Kari, and with Yuki," Shigure answered me immediately as he stared at the ground.

_I'm sure that he wouldn't blame you for his pain if you did erase her memories Har'i. _

"And after all of that he still doesn't blame you. It's amazing isn't it Har'i?" Shigure asked me.

"Yes, Ayame truly has the heart to forgive that I've always wished I had. But it's pointless for him to keep up with thinking everything is his fault. Yuki is the same way, he thinks he is to blame that he was given over to Akito but it's not."

"I can think of one other person like that," Shigure looked at me with that all to familiar smirk. "You're the same way Har'i. You too always push other people's troubles onto yourself."

"You think so? Do I really push all that upon myself?" I said as I watched Shigure nod his head. I sighed and turned into the building again. "Ayame! Listen to me! None of this is your fault. Everything is because of the curse. Kana, Yuki, Kari, everything is because of the curse."

Ayame looked up from where he was now sitting quietly, "Your completely right Tori. This is all because of that stupid curse. But it is even more Akito's fault. Just because we are cursed is that the reason why we still can't have regular lives."

**Friday Yuki's POV**

"Finally you got here! Would you like something to eat nii-san?" I asked my brother Ayame. He smiled back at me and nodded. While I ran into the kitchen he walked into the living room and picked up the scrapbook that I had been pondering over for days.

"So you three want to know about Kari now don't you?" he asked cautiously. Tohru and I sat closer to the table as he opened the book to the pages with Kari in them. "Well, where to begin…might as well be at the beginning. Well as you all know me and Shigure are the world most horrible science people in the world so being as we burnt down half the middle schools lab tables they didn't put us together in high school."

**Flashback 11 years ago**

"_She's that cheerleader Gure! Can you believe my luck?" Ayame said as he spun around on his black rolling chair. _

"_Well that's good for you but I had better leave. You know how much the presedent hates me in here," laughed Shigure as he stepped out and almost ran into a girl but side-stepped her easily. Ayame sighed as he saw her come in with Hatori close behind. _

"_So now that everybody is here," said the student council presedant, Makoko Takei, a few moments later "does anybody have some ideas that we can use for the culture festival."_

"_Oh, I do! I do!" screamed Ayame jumping up from his chair. _

"_Yes, Sohma," sighed Makoko._

"_How about we sponser a big dance. We could all do the hokie pokie and all that. It's brilliant," Ayame's bright yellow eyes sparkled as he sood with his fist in the air. Hatori shook his head and stood up._

"_A dance is a good idea but probably not the hokie pokie. Maybe just a dance based on the culture of what we're doing," he spoke slowly and clearly so that Makoko would hear his every word. _

"_Brilliant idea Hatori. I'm sure that we will be able to use that!" Makoko cheered. _

**So, chapter 2. Ha, anyway I really liked this chapter even though I have been needing to rush all these chapter considering not having enough time for anything. But, even though I'm quite pleased with the outcome. Well, read and review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. –sigh- I also don't own my friends wonderful drawing talent. I'm so deprived. Oh well! –smiles broadly- _

**A/N: Chapter 3 everyone! Hope it's to your liking. The reason I talk about my life in these things is because I really can't talk about my fanfics. I just write them as they come in my head, you know what I mean? But oh well, I played Lion King on my Super Nintendo on Saturday and Sunday. Yes, I know, those are so outdated but it's all I have and I was feeling sick so I didn't want to do anything else. I like to look at the fan art at the back of the Fruits Basket volumes and think about how they are much better at drawing than I ever will be. –sigh- But it's strange that manga guys are always so much better than the real thing. –stupid men-**

**Chapter 3**

**Still Flashback 11 years ago**

_Ayame put his feet up on the council desk as he copied the answers from Kari's paper. **I don't have time for homework, **he thought as he smiled. **I should at least have the answers though, **last time he didn't have it done his math teacher made him go up to the board and do every problem. _

**End of Flashback**

"That's it?" Kyo asked from the doorway. Tohru looked around and smiled at him. He smiled back, "What? I couldn't resist hearing his mangled love story."

"For today, I have to get back to my shop! Bye-bye! Maybe I'll come see you in a few days," Ayame said rushing off checking his watch.

"Well I suppose that is enough for tonight. You do have the big endurance run tomorrow," Shigure chanted and ushered them upstairs.

_I wonder why Ayame never told me about this, _Yuki thought as he walked upstairs, _maybe it's because he would rather forget. I'm sure if something drastic happened to Tohru I would like to have never met her so it would be easier to forget._

BANG! Tohru took off as she heard the gunshot from behind. She kept running this time because Arisa was with Hana today. She had been running for a while when she came across another girl sitting on the ground holding her leg. Being the caring and considerate person she was she stopped by her and looked down.

"Are you O.K.?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped," the girl replied hotly.

"Can I get you anything?" Tohru asked oblivious to the girl's stubbornness.

"No I said I'm fine. I can get my own damn bandages!" The girl yelled at her. She tried to get up but once she put pressure on her leg she fell back down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Tohru asked yet again.

"Fine, I'll let you help this once. But don't think that this will make us friends," she spat out clutching her leg. Tohru helped her up and half carried her to the nurse's office.

"Why did you decide to help me?" The girl asked harshly.

"You looked like you needed help. My mom told me that you shouldn't judge people to tell help them or not," Tohru explained. "So what's your name?"

"Oh Nala, your Tohru Honda right?" She asked.

"Right, how'd you know?" Tohru cheered.

"Your friends with Kyo Sohma right?" She asked again.

"Yes, do you want to meet him?" Tohru asked her smiling.

"Oh yes! I've wanted to talk to him ever since I got here but I was too scared," she sighed. _She's such a nice girl, _Tohru thought, _you'd never guess considering how she acts most of the time. Oh mom, I wish you were here to see this. I hope Kyo likes her. _

"Well here we are!" Tohru cheered as they reached her house. She turned to see the shocked look on Nala's face.

"You brought me to his house! What the hell were you thinking!" She screamed at her.

"No, it's alright. I live here too," Tohru explained.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as he poked his head out his window.

"You live here with the prince too. Wow, you've got it made haven't you?" She asked tartly.

**Quite a short chapter but as I said I should be studying. Now as Nala didn't show up in the last chapter this one was almost all about her. Well I still keep up with my reviews so please leave them! I'm hoping that this weekend I can get a lot done so you can have a couple chapters to read on Tuesday. And you will have the beginning of my HP fanfic, Umbridge. Don't worry though it's not about her. It's gonna be a story of love, lies, and deception. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket; not mine, never was mine, and will never be mine._

**A/N: So onward with chapter 4! Three day weekend baby and no homework! So I will write chapters like there is no tomorrow. Hopefully it's all to your liking and since I have nothing to do you should have plenty to read. There was a dance at my school today (Friday) but the only way I would be able to go would be if someone asked me and no one did. So with my limited freedom I couldn't go.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, this is Nala Kuramae!" Tohru told everyone excitedly.

"Are you related to Mine Kuramae?" asked Ayame suspiciously.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not," Nala said quietly.

"Oh, that's too bad. She is the most delightful person," Ayame praised. "Well, shall we get on with were we left off? So Kari and I had been together for about five months now and…"

**Flashback 10 years ago**

"_Why won't Ayame let me hug him?" Kari asked Shigure as they were walking home, Ayame had student council things to do._

"_I'm sure he has his reasons. It's better not to worry about it," Shigure told her his heart skipping a beat. If she was suspicious about it what was going to stop her from finding out about the curse. As Shigure dropped her of at her house her little sister who had been one at the time was crawling around outside. He laughed as she ran over and picked her up swinging her around. _

"_Ayame, you have to tell her about the curse," Shigure shot out as soon as his friend walked in the door._

"_What! Now why would I do that?" Ayame asked, his usual air of calmness sinking in._

"_The sooner she knows the better she will be able to take the pain. You don't want to end up having to have ten years of her life erased," Shigure said._

"_Your right 'Gure, I'll be sure to tell her on Friday when I see her!" Ayame cheered. If he had known then what would happen in the next few days he would have never had a relationship in the first place. _

**End of Flashback**

"Wait! You know my sister? You went out with my sister," Nala whispered to herself. "Although it might not be her. Ayame, what color was Kari's hair and eyes?"

"Her hair was more white than anything and her eyes were a deep forest green color. Although I can hardly see how you two could be sisters," Ayame said smiling.

She has unnaturally light hair. Almost all of our family has black hair, some dark brown. But, no one had hair like Kari's. I always envied her; I wished I could be a beautiful as her. That's why I became a Yankee," Nala said sighing.

"Well, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Ayame asked happily. He didn't really want to be thinking about it again but when he told Yuki it seemed different. It seemed like he could connect with him. Maybe, just maybe if he kept with more interesting stories like these he and Yuki might just meet each other halfway.

**Flashback 10 years ago Kari's Narration**

**_It's all my fault, what happened. All my fault. Why was I so stupid? Why did I think that I could help him? Why did I think I could understand this, this curse? His parents kicked him out of their house. They said they were ashamed of him. He said he would have to tell Akito. Akito seems like a thing of fear to him, and Shigure, and Hatori. They all seem to be united under this curse. I don't know what to think. Should I be scared? Or should I feel happy that he trusted me with such a big secret? I don't know, but I do know that I'm afraid of what Akito might do to me._**

**_I came back to school today. Mostly I came so I could cheer at the game tonight. But I also wanted to see Ayame. I had been away from him for five days. I also thought I should come back not wanting to miss more than three school days. Ayame told me we would have to see Akito tomorrow. Somehow though, I'm not afraid. I'm relieved that he was so calm about it. He didn't tell me what Akito wanted to talk about, but it didn't seem like it would be so bad. My teachers and friends are worried about me. Kimi said my cheeks were sunken and my face was really pale. I saw that she was right but told her I felt fine. Even if Akito were to kill me I would never tell Ayame's secret to anyone. _**

**_Everyone thinks that Ayame and I broke up and that's why I was gone. When I told them I was sick they didn't believe me. Not even Kimi. Ayame and I, we aren't even officially broken up yet. It all depends on Akito's wishes. I talked to Shigure and he told me about memory suppression. Hatori had the gift of erasing memories. Shigure said that if Akito wished it Hatori would have to erase that me and Ayame were ever together. I saw the worry in his face as he told me about it. I think that if I was in his position I would have stopped us from all of this. Knowing the sacrifices they had to make, it would have been easier to forget if Hatori erased all their memories. I suppose I can't do anything now but someday I hope there is somebody willing enough to risk everything in life to free them from this curse._**

_**We saw Akito today. He started talking to me first. He said that I shouldn't get conceded and keep my nose out of his business. I couldn't believe what he said. He won't let anyone in. He screamed at me. He called me a conceded little bitch. I started to yell back at him, to tell him that he didn't really care. My head hit the floor and I felt blood trickle down my face. Akito was standing over me, laughing. **I hope this teaches you not to mess with our business! **He shouted at me with his creepy voice. Please, don't let him hurt me again. I pray to God don't let him hurt me. He shoved me head to the floor again. **Shut up you stupid girl! You think you know what's it's like to have a curse! You have no idea what we are going though!** His words, they were worse than anything. Those words made me realize, I can't do anything. I started crying. There's no way I can save them. It's selfish to even think so. Akito let sit at the back of the room as he called in Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. **_

**_Tears slipped down my face as Akito's hand slapped Ayame. He started shouting. He called him selfish, and told him he only thought about himself. He yelled at Hatori to erase my memories. Hatori walked over and pressed his hand over my eyes. I could hear Ayame's pleas to Hatori in the background. As Hatori's hand gripped harder on my forehead I felt a calming sensation. I fell to the floor all of my memories released. _**

**_I woke up in my own house this morning. I tried to get up but I felt a hand holding me down. I looked up to see my mother standing over me. She told me Shigure told her I fell down some stairs. She told me about all my injuries. I reached up and touched my forehead. My mother gave me a confused look and I reached up to my head. I felt a wrap around my head with my hair hanging in long strands down my face. I looked across at my mirror and saw that some of my hair had blood on it._**

**Kimi's Narration**

**_I went to go see Kari today. She looked horrible, even more than she did before. I got Shigure to tell me about Hatori's memory suppressing abilities. As I was talking to her I could tell. She had really forgotten about Ayame. There was no memory at all about the two. And for some reason that made me cry. I just started crying as she talked about our latest math assignment. She looked over at me and tried to comfort me. It was no use though. Nothing she could do can erase this. The happiness they had together, gone. It was all gone. But yet she was perfectly happy. Ayame wasn't though, he was depressed. Though you couldn't tell if you didn't know him. But I could see it, it was in his eyes. I saw the pain that only could mean this. But yet I was happy. Seeing Kari like this. Only a week after her memories were erased. Seeing her smile like that. Seeing that she was back to her old self. Somehow it makes me happy. I'm not quite sure why but I can only believe that one day a girl like Kari will find her way into their lives again. Only, this time, she won't have to leave. She will be the one to stop the sadness caused by the head of their family. _**

**End of Flashback Yuki's Thoughts**

_**He must have been so sad. Although there was no way to tell what would happen, if I knew what was going to happen, I would have wished I never met her. Thinking that it would be easier to forget, but we can't forget. We, the cursed, there is no way to forget. That's what we thought. Although we still can't forget all out pain, we can still numb it. **One day a girl like Kari will find her way into their lives. **That girl has come. Tohru. She will be the one to stay forever. Akito can never defeat her. And even though Akito is our god, even if he controls everything that happened in our lives, that is changing. Tohru, you are the one who will break the curse. And I hope someday, from the bottoms of my heart, that Ayame can once again reunite with Kari. Only this time, they can stay together forever. Someday we will be able to have a normal life. There will be a day in our lives when love will last forever. **_

**Well, that would be it. I'm pretty sad to end this fanfic, I sure had fun with it. I am really pleased with the way I ended this. I didn't really think I was gonna end it on this chapter but I guess it all worked out that way. I think I'm gonna do I segual to this story but I'm not sure what it will be about. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'm thinking I might do a Shigure/Mayu fanfic next. **


End file.
